Meet a new Hermione
by Titters
Summary: Hermione is about to be sucked into Ginny's sex addicted comfort zone and her cute shyness gives way to something no one could have expected.
1. Unconscious Desire

Ginny awoke to the sound of gentle birdsong outside her window, chirping away to inform the Gryffindor students of the new day dawning. The morning sunlight broke through the clouds and beamed onto Hogwarts castle, gazing through the nearby window and casting long shadows across the dormitory. Ginny laid their, dazed, recalling what had become a reoccurring dream in recent times about Hermione. Ginny felt a smirk cross her face; Hermione was a clever girl, there was no doubt. But when it came to experiences of relationships and sex, Hermione had little to her name. That was where Ginny came in; she had made it her own little project to widen Hermione's horizons. The smirk turned to a smile, Ginny had accepted long ago that she had a slutty side, and nothing aroused that side of her more than the image of her taking Hermione out of her book-filled comfort zone, and into her dildo and strap-on infested one. Just how she would do that remained a mystery.

The dream had left her aroused however, and she could feel her pussy becoming wet just picturing what Hermione could look like under her Gryffindor robes; a thin body with firm breasts, a flat stomach and a finely trimmed landing strip to highlight her naughty side. Ginny couldn't help herself; she leaned forward to survey the dormitory, feeling relieved she was alone and pulling her sheets down to reveal her pale athletic body and clean shaven pussy. She began to rub herself, the image of Hermione naked still echoing in her brain. She quickly began to cum, grabbing the sheets with her spare hand and biting down on her lower lip to stop herself screaming out in pleasure. Her legs quivered, she thrusted her hips against her hand violently, a sense of blissful pleasure filling her very skin. Her stomach shuddered, intense spasms cursing through every muscle in her body. When finally her orgasm subsided, she sat up and licked her pussy juice from her fingers as if it were a lollipop, deciding that today would be a good day.

Thirty minutes later, she entered the Great Hall, the smell of english breakfast filling her nostrils. She spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione and took her usual seat next to them, an important question in her mind;

"So a few of my friends are planning on sneaking out of the castle tonight, just for a bit of fun and drinks. Anyone fancy joining us?" She said, before taking a bite of toast.

"Come out with a bunch of girls and listen to you lot ravel on about stupid girl stuff? Yeah right, no thanks!" Laughed Ron.

"Think i'll give that one a miss too Ginny" said an apologetic Harry.

Forcing back a smile, Ginny turned to Hermione, happy the boys had refused. So far all was going to plan.

"Hermione, how about you?"

"First of all Ginny, I think its a terrible idea to sneak out of the castle. Its irresponsible and dangerous. Secondly, I'd rather not get expelled, so i don't think i'll be joining you."

Ginny laughed - she'd expected nothing different.

"Hermione, what was that project you needed me for? The dream reading one you asked me about?"

"The divination report? I need you to be my subject so i can write a report on your dream reading"

"Well… Come out with me tonight and I'll do whatever it is you need."

"Ginny! That's unfair… You know you're the last option I have" scowled Hermione, her tone one of panic. "You're blackmailing me into something I'd never do!"

"It's one night Hermione! It will be fun!" she said.

"Fun?" laughed Ron, "Hermione's idea of fun is gathering around to write a 12 page report on the effectiveness of transfiguration reversal charms, definitely not breaking rules!" he proclaimed, glancing to Harry who was laughing in agreement. There was a long pause, all eyes on Hermione who was thinking hard, casting nervous glances around the hall, particularly towards the teachers table. Then, dejectedly, she spoke;

"Fine Ginny. One night, no trouble, and you have to be my subject and do readings whenever i need them." sighed Hermione, a clear look of discomfort about her. She hated people using her academic determination against her.

"Honestly Hermione, i never thought I'd see the day" laughed Harry, between bites of toast.

"Shut up Harry! Its not like it was my idea." replied an unimpressed Hermione. The conversation dulled, with the 4 of them each hurrying to finish breakfast so that they weren't late to their first lessons. It was Hermione, now seemingly restless, who broke the silence, turning to look at Ginny.

"To be honest Im rather nervous, what if we're caught? What should I wear? Why do we have to drink? Where are we going?"

"Just relax Hermione, it will be fine" replied Ginny, her heart rate quickening with excitement and a smirk spreading over face; she was surprised how easy that had worked. Casting a long glance over Hermione who had returned to her breakfast, It was times like this that Ginny had to fight her slutty half. Her mind wandered to images of them alone in the night, groping each others bodies, tongues locked together in a playful kiss. Ginny allowed herself to become lost in the clouds; lifting hermione's skirt and gently rubbing her clit, sending spasms of pleasure through her body as she enjoyed the new found ecstasy. She came back to reality, casting one more glance at Hermione's figure before wishing them all a good day and heading off to Potions class, a sense of unrelenting excitement filling her veins, eager to finally unleash her slutty persona.


	2. A Nervous Truth

Hermione turned once more to pace the near-deserted common room. It was late, the sky was black outside and the crackling fire remained the only source of light. She glanced over towards the tall wooden clock in the corner, it was 10.23p.m, and still no sign of Ginny. She looked up towards the dormitory entrance, willing her to emerge while nerves flooded her system; stomach clenching tightly and her mouth dry. She turned to Harry for further reassurance, offering a small curse to Ron who had abandoned her to his bed.

"Hermione, calm down. Everything will be fine. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Something can always go wrong, you know that… We could get caught out of bed for a start"

"So why don't you take the invisibility cloak?"

"Ginny doesn't want to, she says there's no fun in it that way"

"She has a point I suppose, well just remember to have a good time, and please stop worrying - Ginny's now here anyway."

Hermione turned and fixed her eyes on Ginny, trying her hardest to bury her nerves. The clock moved to 10:30, they gathered their things and offered a goodbye to Harry before climbing through the portrait hole. They moved slowly, cautious all the while not to make any noise and peering into the darkness for traces of teachers. Ginny could sense Hermione's nerves, she hid them terribly; constantly adjusting her hair and fidgeting uncomfortably with her clothing.

"You don't need to be nervous Hermione - it's going to be fun, and besides, you've got me here."

"I know, I cant help it… I've never done anything like this before! I mean, I haven't even had alcohol before apart from this butterbeer one time."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. Seeing Hermione panic over something this insignificant was the cutest thing. They finally reached the entrance hall, glancing around before edging the doors open and slipping through. They headed away from the castle for some time before turning left, passing dangerously close to the Forbidden Forest on a narrow path, which led them into one of the many other forests on Hogwarts grounds. Ginny tucked in behind Hermione, eyed focused relentlessly on her ass. It was perfectly firm, her dress clenching and highlighting its shape. Ginny wanted so much to reach out and slap or grab it; she hadn't decided which would surprise Hermione more, but she controlled herself, albeit with great difficulty. Before long, the path opened out into a small gathering, floor scattered in pine needles, a small fire cracking in the centre. The rest of the girls were there already, surrounding the fire, each grasping bottled butterbeer.

Hermione leaned closer to Ginny, offering her a nervous, shy smile before edging forward, greeting the group but never leaving Ginny's side. They settled round the campfire, hunting its warmth in the cold night. Ginny could feel Hermione edging closer and closer to her, seeking the sanctuary of her side for warmth and comfort; clearly still nervous and sipping conservatively at her drink. They sat for hours, discussing diverse topics from the cutest boy in school to the teacher they would most like to kiss. Although she started shyly, Hermione grew into the night, alcohol slowly taking control of her system, allowing her more courage to engage with the other girls. As the night wore on, the stream on alcohol began to slow, and dancing around the fire turned to deeper conversation. Two of Ginny's friends, who had clearly drunk a little too much, took this as an opportunity to engage in mire frisky behaviour, grinding against one another and kissing whenever they didn't have something to add to the conversation, which had turned its focus onto the girls' first experiences of relationships. Ginny sat quietly throughout, ignoring the conversation in favour of watching Hermione closely, with eyes of devilish lust. She became aware of a smile etched across her face, images of her and hermione racing through her head. In her drunken state, she was surprised she had so far resisted the urge to make a move on Hermione.

Just then, she heard footsteps behind her, but before she could spin round, a fierce voice filled the air;

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" It was Filch. They jumped to their feet, casting fast glances towards one another, before scrambling in all directions. Ginny aimed a grab for Hermione's hand, pulling her along behind her as she ran for the treeline, refusing to look back. They ran and ran until finally they broke free from the trees, the castle looming infront of them. They stopped, panting furiously and sucking the thick air into their lungs. A shiver of fear traced down Ginny's spine, looking forward she could see a ring of figures surrounding the castle entrance. Teachers no doubt, searching for them. She turned, leading Hermione back into the trees, hoping they had not been spotted.

"What do we do Ginny? We can't wait in here forever - what if they notice our beds empty?"

"We have no choice. They're right there! Look we'll wait here, just until they leave. Then we'll go."

Letting out a sigh, Hermione seemed to accept the situation, although her silence intrigued Ginny. No panic, no freak-out, no babbling about impending expelling, this wasn't like Hermione at all, it must be the alcohol. As it to confirm her suspicions, Hermione wavered slightly, falling into the nearby tree, sliding down to sit at its base. Ginny smiled, moving to join her;

"You okay Hermione?"

"Im fine, just a little too much I think." she paused, searching for words. "Thank you, Ginny. I guess that wasn't too bad, but I'd never do something like that without you by my side."

"Its ok, I had fun! Even if we are hiding in a forest" smiled Ginny, "my friends aren't all that bad then?

"No they seemed nice, even if they were all a little too friendly with each other" said Hermione, smiling awkwardly.

"I know! I'd never seen Anne like that, she and Katherine were practically snogging all night! But if that's what they're in to…"

"Like lesbians maybe? I don't know, they're 16! How could they already know they were into stuff like that? I mean, I thought that was a decision you made when you were older?"

"Come on Hermione, surely you must know already what you like, boys or girls?'

"Not really, I haven't really thought about it… I always thought i would decide later, judge off experience, you know…"

Ginny bit her lip, half surprised at Hermione's sudden, alcohol fuelled openness and half aroused at the notion that she was clearly a virgin, not even sure which gender she likes. Hermione stood up, staring closely through the trees.

"I think they've gone!" She said, seemingly ignorant to what she had just revealed. "we should go."

They pushed through the treeline, eyes darting all over the grounds, hunting for any sign of movement. They proceeded cautiously, occasionally halted by a ruffeling sound near by. All the while, Ginny's mind worked furiously. Partly controlling her slutty side (which wanted nothing more than to drag Hermione to the floor, strip off her clothes and fuck her harder than she'd ever fucked before) and partly processing the new information; Ginny recalled what she said - 'judge off experience', it sounded inviting, almost provocative to her. She licked her lips, excitement growing within her - this was going to be fun.

After what seemed like forever, they reached the door, and thanked the stars it was unlocked. Creeping carefully, they made for the stairs and soon reached the Fat Lady's portrait, anxious for what may be waiting inside. They pushed through the hole, both breathing sighs of relief that the common room was empty; it seemed as though they had escaped unnoticed. They rushed to the dormitory stairs, turning to each other to say goodnight. Ginny seized the opportunity, placing her hands on Hermione's cheeks, she pulled her in to a long kiss. Her skin felt so soft, her lips even softer. Her taste and scent infected her mind, flirting her tongue into Hermione's mouth. She slid a hand down her back, grasped her ass and squeezed. Hermione withdrew slightly, more in shock than resistance. Ginny's sudden advance had caught her off guard - it all happened so quickly, her hands, lips and tongues granting her a sense of ecstasy. She rested her hands Ginny's hips, toying with her tongue. Eyes closed, she savoured the moment, but just as suddenly as it started, it was over. Ginny moved away, a flirty grin on her face. She eyed hermione up and down, leaned in to kiss on her cheek, and withdrew to her dormitory.

Hermione remained motionless, her mind still processing what had occurred. Heart racing, and breaths shallowed, she suddenly became aware of her weak legs. Her bed beckoned, it had been a long day.


	3. Sweet Ignorance

Hermione stood awkwardly outside the great hall, unsure of what to do. It was breakfast, the morning after her kiss with Ginny and Hermione was not only hungry, but felt Harry and Ron would enjoy last nights events, excluding the kiss of course. Although she had been bursting to tell someone what had happened, for advice more than anything, she knew she could never discuss such a thing with Ron. What stopped her from approaching them, however, was Ginny sitting close to Harry. Hermione was no longer sure of anything with Ginny, and felt like such an encounter so soon would be awkward. She stood for a moment, assessing her options, before letting hunger take control of her. Approaching the table, she felt relief for every second Ginny didn't look up, begging her to remain ignorant until after breakfast. This wish was soon disregarded however, as Ginny quickly stood up and walked over to her, a naughty smirk on her face, her blouse unbuttoned lower than usual and her skirt pulled up high.

"Hermione, I just wanted to say that I really had a good time, last night. We should perhaps do it again sometime, just me and you."

Blood rushed into Hermione's reddening face, glancing towards Ron, hoping his suspicions weren't intrigued. "Yeah… it was fun Ginny, thanks for the invite."

"and Hermione, I wouldn't be too worried about Filch or those teachers either - apparently there were a bunch of older students out of bed too, and thats who Filch thought he caught. They don't even know we were out of bed."

"Thank god! That's a weight off my mind" said Hermione with a sigh of relief.

Ginny smiled, adjusting her blouse and skirt, as if to draw attention to them. She switched her focus from Hermione's eyes to her mouth, briefly licking her lips. It was cute seeing Hermione so nervous and awkward around her, it gave her a sense of dominance and naughtiness, particularly as her brother, also hermione's best friend, was so close by. She knew she was pushing her luck, a small glance up from Ron and she was sure her mother would be sending a howler or two. She turned, hands on hips and walked from the hall, smiling as she caught some slytherin boys staring at her ass.

Hermione turned back to Harry and Ron, expecting to see two very puzzled faces. Instead, she breathed a second sigh of relief - neither had been listening or even paid Ginny a moment's attention. She sat for a moment, wondering how she'd managed to go through so much without consequence.

"So things went ok last night?" asked Harry, who had finally noticed Hermione sitting opposite him.

"Far from it in truth, Filch caught us, but we all split up and ran before he got a good look at us"

"You mean you were almost caught?" Ron had stopped eating for just long enough to press questions.

"Yeah I guess, there were teachers out as well, apparently looking for older students - we had to wait them out"

"And you're not freaking out?"

"Yeah, usually you'd be panicking by now, ranting on about your own stupidity and blaming us" - Harry glanced at Ron - "for letting you go"

"Well, things turned out alright I think" smiled Hermione, memories of the kiss drifting back to her as she glanced in hope down the great hall, wishing to see Ginny staring back at her fashioning a flirty smile. "Anyway, what's for breakfast? I'm starving!"


	4. The Inevitable

Ginny couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment - she had Hermione right where she wanted her, and it had been easier than expected. Ginny smiled to herself, knowing what was coming next - fulfilling her dream of taking Hermione and fucking her brains out, and it was going to happen today. The door behind her swung open and Hermione's class began to emerge, all looking half asleep from McGonagals transfiguration class. Hermione was last to emerge, as usual, and Ginny took her chance, walking swiftly towards her, grabbing her hand and whisking her away down the empty corridor.

"Ginny? What's going on? Where are we going?"

The room of requirement; it was perfect. Ginny knew what she wanted, and it didn't take long for the door to appear from the wall. They pushed their way inside, Hermione eager to see what form the room would take. What met her was a candle lit room, decorated with scattered rose pettles covering the floor and a bed in the room's centre. On either side of her stretched long tables, each with an assortment of muggle sex toys; dildos, strap-ons, whips and furry handcuffs easily visible. Confused, Hermione turned to Ginny for explanation, meeting her eyes and recognising an unfaltering look of arousal and desire.

"We both know this is inevitable Hermione. I've seen the way you've been looking at me since that night. So Im going to fuck you Hermione, I'm going to fuck you right here. We both know that under your geeky personality, there's a little slut trying to break free. I want to meet her, right now."

Hermione gasped, never before had someone been so forward with her, but at the same time, this was all she had wanted ever since the kiss. She surveyed Ginny's face, a wide smirk etched across it. She hardly needed a second invitation. Without a word, she began to remove her uniform, all the while staring into Ginny's eyes. Ginny followed suit, and soon they both stood naked, eyeing each other's bare bodies. Ginny was a thin, athletic girl with long ginger hair resting gently over her breasts and soft, pale skin which highlighted her defined abs. A small love heart tattoo flirted close above her clean shaven pussy, wet with desire. As Ginny turned to approach the table of sex toys, Hermione admired her perfectly moulded, tight ass which gave way to long, smooth legs.

Ginny surveyed the array of toys, choosing her tool carefully. Her hand hovered over the handcuffs before reaching for the 9 inch strap-on. Hermione, her pussy now dipping with anticipation, laid herself on the bed, ready to be fucked missionary. A hint of nerves flowing through her, as she prepared once more to venture further outside her comfort zone.

Ginny approached the bed, stroking the strap on as she studied Hermiones bare candlelit body. She leaned down and began to tease her breasts with her tongue, first the left, then the right, swirling her tongue around before nibbling playfully, listening all the while to Hermiones soft moans of pleasure. She began to kiss her body, slowly moving down, Hermione's breathing getting deeper and deeper until at last she touched her tongue against her clit, but only for a second. The moaning became louder, a wide eyed look of pleasure across hermione's face, begging her to continue. Ginny stood up, teasing the tip of the strap-on inside her Pussy. Hermione wriggled furiously, trying to force herself onto the strap-on, But Ginny withdrew, teasing a smile. Hermione could take no more;

"Please please fuck me, I want you in me right now"

"All you had to do was ask" replied Ginny, thrusting all 9 inches into her pussy. Hermione moaned louder once more, groping her breasts with a look of pure ecstasy on her face. Ginny began thrusting as hard as she could, each stroke taking her deeper into Hermione's tight pussy. Soon, Hermione froze, wide-eyed and open mouthed as she felt an immediate climax approaching; It was like nothing she had experienced before. Without warning, a long quiver moved over her as she came. She reached out to push the strap-on out of her, but Ginny didn't stop, instead grabbing Hermione's arms, pinning her down and fucking harder and faster, never breaking eye contact. Hermione couldn't take much more, she was in endless orgasm, wriggling against Ginny's restraints, legs quivering all the time. She felt a second climax approaching, and arched her back, her knees light and skin crawling with the tingle of pleasure. Ginny leaned in, kissing her neck passionately and felt her cum. Stepping back, Ginny watched in shock and intense arousal as Hermione began inserting fingers into her own pussy, licking her juices from them. She removed the strap on and felt Hermione pull her onto the bed, licking her lips ready to give oral. Her tongue felt so delicate, moving over her clit in quick motion, both staring into each others eyes. Then without warning, her tongue ventured to Ginny's asshole, surrounding it with circular motions before pushing her tongue deep, flexing it in every direction. Ginny let out a long moan, pulling Hermione's face back up to her pussy, egging her one with looks of desire. Hermione inserted two fingers into Ginny's pussy, surprised at its tightness leading Ginny to moan louder and louder, becoming rigid as each muscle contracted with pure pleasure. Her hands gripped the bed as she came, stomach clenching with every last motion of Hermione's tongue and fingers. Hermione crawled over to Ginny, eager to share the taste. They kissed for minutes on end, toying with each other's tongues. It was then that Ginny kneeled up over Hermione's head, lowering her pussy onto to her beckoning mouth, staring down at her. Hermione again began to lick her clit, but this time much faster, and soon Ginny's knees were giving way as she again came, each moan separated by deep inhales.

Ginny rolled herself off of Hermione and both laid bare on the bed for what seemed like an eternity, catching their breath and savouring the bliss. Ginny, sporting a wide grin, broke the silence;

"Who would have known that bookworm Granger could be such a dirty little slut in the bedroom".

Hermione giggled to herself, slowly drawing her hand down Ginny's stomach and down to her pussy - she wasn't finished yet.


End file.
